60 Secondes pour Lui Dire
by katyperrylove
Summary: Elles sont destinées l'une a l'autre . C'était une promesse . Elles restent ensemble . Dans la richesse et la pauvreté . Dans la joie et la tristesse . Dans la santé et la maladie . Dans la vie et la mort .


_Hi Everybody !_

_D'accord, voilà un__** OS Brittana**__ ._

**_/!\ Ne pas lire si vous vous attendez a du " joyeux " /!\_**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Personnages (c) Glee_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Elle est restée avec elle depuis le début . Elle restera jusqu'à la fin . Elles se sont aimées passionnément et incessamment pendant 17 longues années . Tout allait très bien jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans, leur destin pourtant si prometteur bascule .

Elles étaient allongées sur la plage, le soleil de midi tapant sur leur peaux nues . Elles étaient seulement recouvertes d'un petit bikini . Rose, pour la blonde, bleu, pour la brune . La chaleur les faisait suer, leurs abdos saillants dorant doucement au soleil . La plus blonde avait fait part de ses sentiments a la brune quelques jours auparavant . Ils se sont avérés réciproques . Ainsi, leurs doigts entrelacés trainaient sur le sable chaud a côté d'elles .

Leurs yeux étaient fermés, et pourtant, elles pouvaient chacune sentir l'autre sourire . Leur cœurs s'étaient ouvert l'une a l'autre et elles s'étaient juré fidélité et amour toute leur vie .

De cette manière, elles étaient rassurées et pensaient déjà a se marier et avoir des enfants . A 16 ans, leur vie étaient déjà scellées . Elles n'ont pas un seul souvenir dans lequel l'autre n'était pas présente .

Elles avaient tout planifié et tout mémorisé .

Toute leur vie future était déjà bien tracée, dans leur mémoire .

_Il n'est d'autre destin pour l'homme que celui qu'il se prépare par lui-même par sa manière de penser ._

Voilà la seule et unique règle que les deux jeunes filles ont décidées de suivre .

Or, le destin en décide parfois autrement .

Et quant il s'acharne sur vous, comment faire pour y échapper ?

Voilà la question posée dans de nombreux films d'horreur .

Les deux jeunes filles ne le savent pas encore a cet instant, mais le destin a prévu pour elles d'autres plans .

Alors, la brèche apparue . Une faille commençait a apparaître dans leur couple tranquille .

La brune eu soudain des convulsions, là, sur la plage .

Son corps s'arquait rapidement, sa bouche se serrant et s'ouvrant, hoquetant des gémissements étranglés par le sang qui commençait a couler lentement .

La blonde n'eu pas le reflexe de toute suite appeler les secours .

Non, comme beaucoup de personne, son premier reflexe fut de pleurer, figée, glacée, suivant des yeux les filets de sang s'écrasant sur le sable .

Sa main serrait toujours celle de son amante, qui tentait en vain de parler, mais les convulsions continuaient toujours, encore . Elle commençait a s'étrangler avec le sang, bouchant peu a peu sa trachée, ou l'air coagulait rapidement .

Comme tout le monde ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle réalisa la situation, et qu'elle attrapa le téléphone pour y taper nerveusement le numéro des urgences, et de bafouiller quelque chose, étranglée par ses sanglots .

C'est dans ces moments là que le monde s'arrête de tourner .

Quant on voit la personne que l'on aime en train de mourir sous nos yeux .

Et puis, comme nous, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, releva a grande peine sa copine qui s'étouffait, recouvrant son corps humide et moite du sang de son âme sœur .

Dans la panique, elle tentait de lui taper dans le dos pour « déboucher » le conduit d'aération, son nez collé a l'oreille de Santana, lui murmurant tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, des mots de réconfort, d'amour et de tendresse .

Elle tentait de la garder éveiller pendant que les secours arrivaient .

Une fois le saignement semblant se calmer et que sa copine put reprendre son souffle, la blonde attrapa son visage pour regarder au plus profond de ses yeux . Du la peur mélangé a du soulagement bataillaient dan les orbes chocolats . Celles glaciers ne laissaient paraître que de la panique .

Un long baiser s'en suivit . Brittany avait eu peur . Elle avait eu peur de perdre Santana . Sa meilleure amie . Sa petite amie . Son âme sœur . Son centre de gravité . Sa Lune et son Soleil . L'autre moitié de son cœur .

Le sang de la brune se mélangeant a la salive de la blonde et avec leurs larmes . Elles s'en fichaient . Le fait juste d'avoir faillit se perdre mutuellement tambourinait dans leur esprit encore embrumé .

Encore une fois, son cœur rata un battement quant son regard passa sur le sable craquelé de rouge plus ou moins vif .

Dans le doute qu'une chose pareil ne se reproduise, la blonde serra le brune contre son cœur, pressant tout son corps contre le sien pour tenter de faire disparaître sa douleur . Elle frotta affectueusement son nez contre celui de la brune .

Les larmes roulaient lentement sur leur joues rougies . Leur poitrines se soulevaient encore rapidement, ne semblant pas pouvoir oublier l'incident d'il y a quelques instants .

N'ayant pas reprit tous ses esprits, des filets de sang coulaient encore de la bouche de la Latina, venant éclabousser la poitrine humide de Brittany et rouler le long de son ventre .

Encore une fois, les jeunes filles semblèrent prendre conscience de la situation .

Alors, encore une fois, dans un élan désespéré, elles unirent leurs lèvres avec force . Le sang coulant dans la bouche de Brittany ne la dérangea pas plus que cela, trop occupé a ne faire qu'un avec sa brune, a bout de souffle .

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que les secours arrivèrent emportant Santana dans une civière, loin de sa blonde, toujours sans un mot .

Elles n'avaient pas parlé . La panique et la peur dans leur yeux avaient suffit a faire comprendre a l'autre que les mots étaient de trop, dans ces circonstances .

Puis, l'ambulance repartit bruyamment dans une sonnerie sonore, les lumières rouges et bleus contrastant avec le noir du macadam .

Les mains de la blonde passèrent sur le sable constellé de sang, les larmes perlant a ses yeux .

Un cri de douleur déchira le silence de la plage . Le cri de Brittany . Elle s'effondra sur le sable, serrant les dents . Elle avait mal . Elle avait tellement mal . Ce n'était pas terminé . Non . Santana allait mieux, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était que le début .

Les larmes coulant de ses yeux rouges humidifièrent le sable sous elle .

Son regard se baissa sur sa poitrine et son ventre .

Tachés du sang de Santana .

Immédiatement, elle serra les dents, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être couverte du sang de sa petite amie . Sa salive avait aussi un gout sanguin . Ses larmes redoublèrent .

Le destin peut changer un avenir d'un instant a l'autre . C'est bien ce qu'elle avait apprit après ce jour . Ne vous croyez jamais en sécurité .

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

« Je ne peux plus bouger, Britt' … » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Brittany l'avait entendu .

Elle serra encore plus fort la main de son amante, allongée dans le lit d'hôpital, immobile et a peine consciente .

Les mois avaient passés . Santana était restée a l'hôpital, découvrant qu'elle avait une maladie incurable dont seules très peu de personnes sont atteintes .

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques temps a vivre, mais ça, elle seule le savait .

La maladie s'aggravant de jour en jour, son corps avait finit par lâcher et elle était maintenant incapable du moindre mouvement, sauf son bras droit, qui restait légèrement mobile .

Seule sa tête avait encore la force de tenir le choc .

Brittany était restée a ses côtés tout ce temps . Elle passait ses journée a l'hôpital, ne quittant Santana que pour aller rapidement au toilette et chercher a manger, bien qu'elle n'avait plus du tout faim .

Son état laissait a désirer . Elle ne se lavait plus, ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait quasiment pas . La vie sans Santana était impossible . Alors, elle restait au près de sa bien aimée, espérant qu'un jour peut être, elle seraient réunies .

« Je sais San … Je suis désolée … » Sanglota silencieusement la blonde, la main droite de la brune encadrée par les siennes .

La brune fatiguée avait très mauvaise mine . Ses yeux couleur encre étaient ternes mais brulait toujours d'amour pour sa blonde . Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et légèrement gras pendaient de chaque côté de son visage maintenant pâle et anguleux . Son corps paralysé se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration .

Les nombreuses opérations qu'elle avait subie – et que Brittany avait insistée pour financer – avait exigé de lui amputer un pied, l'infection se répandant trop vite dans son corps . Elle respirait difficilement, s'accrochant a la vie comme elle pouvait . Elle sentait que son cœur pouvait lâcher d'un instant a l'autre . Ses forces la quittaient peu a peu .

L'hispanique aurait voulue se lever, prendre la blonde dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas . Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, maintenant, et elle se demandait pourquoi Brittany restait avec elle .

De toute façon, elle était maintenant une infirme bien avancée, et même si elle s'en sortait, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se servir de son corps . Son esprit était là, mais c'est tout . Moralement, elle était présente . Physiquement, la mort l'emportait .

Pourtant, la blonde lui restait fidèle, la regardait toujours avec les mêmes yeux doux et amoureux que la première fois . Elle l'embrassait toujours avec autant de spontanéité, l'étincelle d'amour brillait toujours dans ses yeux bleus fatigués .

Santana l'aimait tellement, mais elle ne voulait que le bien de Brittany . Et cette situation était loin d'être ce qu'elle voyait de mieux pour la blonde . Loin d'elle l'idée que sa copine la laisse tomber, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de lui faire vivre ça .

« Britt' … Va t-en … » Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ça . Ses mots étaient coupés par de grandes inspirations par un tuyau qui reliait a son nez .

La blonde leva la tête . Ses yeux rouges brillaient de tristesse et de fébrilité .

De larges cernes creusaient son visage blanc et triste . Malgré tout, elle restait magnifique aux yeux de Santana, comme cette dernière restait hypnotique aux yeux de sa blonde .

« Quoi … ? » Murmura la blonde de sa voix cassée .

« Laisse moi … va … dehors … rigoler … sourire … danser … va vivre … sans moi … » Souffla difficilement la brune, retenant ses larmes . C'était fini pour elle . Elle le savait .

Un sanglot franchit les lèvres de sa compagne qui se leva et entoura le cou de Santana de ses bras . Cette dernière cala sa tête contre la poitrine de la blonde .

Brittany serra très fort sa brune contre elle .

« Jamais … jamais je ne m'en irais loin de toi, San … Reste avec moi … Je t'aime … s'il te plait … » Sanglota t-elle faiblement dans le cuir chevelu de la brune .

La Latina ferma les yeux .

« Je t'aime Britt' … » Soupira t-elle .

« M'abandonne pas, San … S'il te plait … C'est toi, ma moitié, la moitié de mon cœur, de mon âme … s'il te plait … je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime … » Geint-elle dans l'oreille de la brune puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres .

Difficilement, la main droite de la brune se déplaça et elle la tira devant elle .

Cette dernière la serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses mains .

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de la brune, et avant qu'elle ne dise quel que chose, le petit appareil a côté d'elle se mit a biper . La tension de la brune descendait dangereusement .

La blonde a côté d'elle commença a stresser de nouveau, prenant Santana dans ses bras le plus fort possible .

Des médecins arrivèrent alors dans la pièce, s'agitant partout autour de la Latina qui les observait impassiblement, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, a la recherche de plus d'air .

Bien sur, elle n'était pas impassible . Bien sur, elle avait peur . Bien sur, elle se demandait se qu'il se passait . Mais elle n'avait plus la force de faire apparaître une expression sur son visage, alors, il restait neutre, même si intérieurement, elle avait peur .

Des piqures et des prises de tension s'en suivirent sous le regard apeuré et trempé de Brittany, voulant rester avec sa Latina . Elle s'apprêtait a pousser tout le monde pour revenir a sa copine, ne supportant pas d'être trop loin d'elle dans ces heures fatidiques, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de rentrer dans le tas qu'un médecin l'attrapa rapidement .

« Mademoiselle Pierce ?! » Demanda t-il nerveusement .

Elle hocha rapidement la tête .

« Les patients arrivent et votre amie monopolise la salle depuis pas mal de temps, déjà . Les salles nous manquent et la vie d'autres patients sont en jeu ! Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer que … enfin … nous ne faisons que rallonger un peu son temps sur Terre, alors … nous devons la laisser partir . »

La blonde n'arrivait pas a assimiler tout en même temps . Quant son cerveau réagit, elle sentit la tristesse profonde et la colère s'emplir d'elle . Elle voulait taper . Taper très fort . Faire quelque chose pour sauver sa petite amie . Mais la seule chose qu'elle fit fut de fondre en larme, impuissante .

« Vous … vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! » Geint – elle, étranglée par ses sanglots .

« Je suis, désolé . Il lui reste a peu près une minute de vie . »

Sur ces mots, la blonde bondit sur la Latina, les médecins attendant a la porte .

« San … San … écoute moi, je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours, d'accord ?! » Sanglota t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie . La Latina se contentait de la fixer intensément et hocha la tête, incapable de faire autre chose .

« Je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi, ne l'oublie jamais, je t'aime, je suis folle de toi ! Qu'il te manque une jambe, un bras, ou même les deux bras, ou même la tête, je suis toujours aussi folle amoureuse de toi ! » L'hispanique sourit difficilement, l'air lui manquant peu a peu .

_45 secondes ._

La blonde embrassait rapidement la brune, ses mots espacés par de rapides baisers sur les lèvres .

« S'il te plait San … s'il te plait … je ne t'oublierais jamais … tu seras toujours ma moitié … ma petite chérie … je ne t'ai jamais trouvé méchante, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et gentil dans ce monde, Santana ! Tu étais mon monde a moi, tu étais mon soleil, ma vie, mon cœur … »

Le pouls de Santana baissait sans cesse . Elle avait de plus en plus de mal a garder les yeux ouverts . Malgré tout, elle serrait toujours la main de Brittany dans la sienne pour lui indiquer sa présence . La blonde se réprimandait intérieurement de déjà parler au passé . Comme si sa brune n'était plus de ce monde .

_30 secondes ._

« Ne … ne me laisse jamais, San … reste toujours avec moi … sois mon ange gardien … » Les mots étaient entrecoupés de baisers et de sanglots plus importants .

« Quinn t'aimais beaucoup, tu le sais, même si elle ne le faisait pas beaucoup voir, tu comptais beaucoup pour elle … elle est à côté, avec ta maman, et ton papa … Ils t'aiment tu sais … et Abuela aussi … »

Une larme roula sur la joue blême de l'hispanique, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres .

Les pleurs de la blonde redoublèrent d'intensité .

Elle ne voulait pas que Santana s'en aille . Tout son monde tournait autour d'elle . Et elle en était sur, jamais elle n'aurait la force de reconstruire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre . De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie . Elle ne voulait que Santana .

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter dans sa tête . Elle voulait se réprimander de le faire, comme si compter les derniers instant de la brune sur cette Terre changerait les choses .

Comme dans les films ou au dernier moment, le compte a rebours s'arrête . Mais elle n'était pas dans un film . Et de toute façon, Brittany n'y croyait plus, a ce genre de chose . Son monde féerique avait disparu depuis longtemps . En même temps que la bonne santé de Santana .

Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps . Elle n'avait plus le temps des sous-entendus et des non-dits . Tout son être était entièrement concentré sur la personne devant elle .

_15 secondes ._

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, San … reste avec moi … ne me laisse pas toute seule … » Sanglota t-elle en baissant la tête, abattue .

Difficilement, la brune amena sa main au cœur de la blonde .

« Britt' … je serais toujours présente … tant que tu me gardes … dans ton cœur … » Souffla t-elle difficilement tandis que la blonde serrait sa main contre sa poitrine .

_5_

Brittany se pencha pour embrasser la brune du plus profond de son être .

_4_

« Tu vivra toujours dans mon cœur, San … »

_3_

La blonde encercla le corps de sa copine de ses bras et la serra contre elle le plus fort qu'elle put .

_2 _

« On se reverra, mon amour, je te le promets … Je te serais fidèle … Je t'aime très fort … » Souffla Brittany en accentuant la pression sur sa main .

_1_

« Je t'aime … ma licorne … » Murmura la brune dans un dernier élan de vie .

Les derniers mots raisonnèrent dans les oreilles de Brittany . Leur nez se frottant, la blonde put attraper le dernier souffle de l'hispanique sur cette Terre avant que l'emprise forte que Santana avait sur sa main ne se relâche subitement .

Les machines autour du lit se mirent a sonner bruyamment .

Le reste n'est que crise d'hystérie, pleurs, cris, larmes .

Les médecins avaient été obligé d'appeler la police pour retenir Brittany de cogner sur tout le monde . Elle avait tellement pleuré . Quinn ne savait plus quoi faire . Kurt non plus .

Eux aussi avaient pleuré . Mais Brittany étaient devenue complètement folle . Elle avait même essayé de les taper, eux .

Ils avaient eu du mal a la ramener chez elle .

Elle pleurer tellement, et elle se débattait .

Santana avait quitté notre monde, et cette pensée faisait monter les larmes aux yeux a Quinn, aussi .

Mais elle devait rester forte . Ils devaient rester forts . Pour Brittany .

Le destin . Ce con . La blonde a passé la soirée a sangloter et a jurer sur le destin .

Elle en était sur . Ce n'était pas finit . Et elle comptait bien terminer le travail a sa manière .

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

Trois mois plus tard, Kurt et Quinn devaient rester chez Brittany pour la surveiller . Elle avait fait deux tentatives de suicide avant l'enterrement . Pendant l'enterrement, elle a pleuré . Tellement . Et elle est restée pendant des heures devant la tombe .

Des heures et des heures .

Depuis ce jour, le soleil n'avait plus réapparu . Il pleuvait . Tout le temps .

Son cœur avait cessé de battre . Sa vie avait été stoppé au moment ou Santana était morte .

Et elle avait encore essayé de se suicider avec des couteaux, deux fois, et une fois avec de la drogue, après l'enterrement .

Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule . Ils risquaient beaucoup trop . La dernière fois, ils sont arrivés de justesse .

Les marques des mutilations sont toujours bien présente sur ses bras et son ventre .

Elle ne mange plus . Elle ne dort plus . Elle ne sort plus . Elle ne vit plus, tout simplement .

Elle passe ses journées a se lamenter, observer le ciel gris, et a regarder des anciennes photos d'elle et son ancienne conjointe . Elle parle aussi . Toute seule . A Santana . Elle fait comme si jamais elle n'était partie . Elle lui raconte ses journées, sous l'œil dubitatif de Quinn . La blonde aux yeux bleus avait déjà essayé d'expliquer a son amie qu'elle ressentait la présence de la Latina autour d'elle, toujours .

En ce moment, Kurt est parti chercher a manger . Quinn regarde la télé, mais garde toujours un œil sur la blonde .

Cette dernière traine dans la cuisine ouverte .

Elle était fermée, avant, mais le mur la séparant du salon a été abattu, pour que même devant la télé, on pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine . A peu près toutes les pièces sont ouvertes, maintenant . Autant dire que l'intimité était très limité .

Mais c'était le prix payer pour garder une Brittany vivante .

Cette dernière profita que l'attention de Quinn fut reporter sur la télé pour attraper un couteau qu'elle avait caché sous la table .

Toute objet susceptible de servir d'arme avait été confisqué et caché par Quinn et Kurt, hors de la portée de Brittany .

Mais cette dernière était bien décidé a en finir .

Son cœur était cassé, écrasé, fissuré .

Plus aucune bonne humeur ne s'émanait d'elle .

Plus aucune douceur non plus .

Plus rien, sauf une odeur nauséabonde du fait que Kurt et Quinn ne voulaient pas qu'elle se lave .

De toute façon, Brittany s'en fichait . Elle radotait que Santana l'aimerait comme ça, rien qu'elle-même, sans artifices . Elle en était certaine, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix .

C'était ça ou prendre le risque de la laisser prendre sa douche, toute seule .

Alors, Quinn reporta son attention sur elle, et dans un élan, elle s'élança vers la salle de bain qu'elle ferma a clef .

Quinn sauta sur la porte avant de la marteler de coups .

« Brittany ! Ouvre tout de suite ! Arrête ça ! Ne fais pas de bêtise ! » Cria t-elle . Une minute d'inattention et c'était fini .

La panique et l'angoisse tordirent rapidement l'estomac de Quinn .

Elle se traita mentalement de conne d'avoir laissé Brittany sans surveillance .

Cette dernière prit place en face du miroir sans tenir compte des supplications de son amie .

Des larmes chaudes commencèrent a couler le long de ses joues .

« Tu vois, ma licorne … » Commença t-elle en s'adressant a l'au-delà . « J'en peux plus de vivre sans toi … » Elle fit une pause en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche . « J'en ai mare … Je veux venir avec toi … J'ai essayé de te rejoindre plusieurs fois, tu vois, mais Quinn et Kurt m'en empêchent … »

Elle s'assit par terre et écouta .

Les supplications de Quinn avaient cessées .

Au lieu de ça, elle avait commencé a essayé de défoncer la porte en lui rentrant dedans .

Elle remonta désobligeamment son T-shirt et approcha la lame de sa peau .

« San … tu me manques … Il n'y a pas un jour ou je ne pense pas a toi … » Souffla t-elle, s'attendant a une réponse éventuelle .

Elle commença a appuyer la lame luisante sur sa peau . Elle ne serra même pas les dents . La douleur qu'elle ressentait était beaucoup plus morale que physique .

Son cœur battait bruyamment dans sa poitrine . Son cerveau était concentré sur une seule chose .

Appuyer la lame .

Un filet de sang commença alors a couler .

Elle renifla avant de tracer un ligne horizontale .

Après quelques coups de couteaux, des lettres ensanglantées apparurent sur le ventre de la blonde .

« Je ne vis plus sans toi … j'en peux plus, je suis a bout … je n'en ai même plus envie … » Continua t-elle, des larmes sans douleurs roulant sur ses joues .

Elle commençait a lacérer plus violemment son corps .

Le sang abondant imbibait le tapis de la salle de bain .

Son cerveau commençait a tourner et son corps a faiblir .

Pendant ce temps, Quinn continuait a essayer d'éclater la porte .

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un Kurt affolé arriva vers Quinn en laissant tomber les courses par terre .

« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Ou est Brittany ?! » S'affola t-il .

Fébrile, la blonde ne réussit qu'a faire un vague geste de main vers la salle de bain .

Aussitôt, ils se mirent a pousser tous les deux .

« Tu vois, destin, je m'en fou . T'as voulu me séparer de l'amour de ma vie, mais je sors mon joker . Rien ne me séparera de ma Latina . Même au prix de ma vie . »

Les lacérations recouvraient quasiment tout le ventre de Brittany . Elles formaient des lettres de taille inégale . Le sang éparpillé partout sur elle et a terre rendait la scène horrible a voir .

Son cœur se battait vaillamment pour la garder en vie, mais elle n'en fit rien et continua de s'ôter la vie peu a peu .

« Pousse plus fort Quinn ! Plus fort ! » Railla Kurt en se jetant contre la porte .

« Je … je t'aime San … pour toujours … attends moi … je t'ai promis qu'on se retrouverait … je ne t'ai jamais mentis … attends moi … j'arrive mon cœur … » Suffoqua Brittany en s'allongeant par terre avec le reste de ses forces .

Son cœur ralentissait dans sa poitrine, semblant abdiquer . Les lacérations puissantes s'infectaient rapidement et commençaient a bruler le ventre de Brittany qui serra les dents cette fois ci .

« J'arrive, attends moi … » Répétait-elle en boucle . « Je te suis fidèle, tu vois … »

Son souffle devenait très court et elle sentait le sang couler lentement de sa bouche . Le gout acide lui rappela ce jour ou tout avait basculé . Une larme roula sur sa joue . Elle observa une dernière fois son ventre ou reposait maintenant le nom de sa bien aimée .

Dans un ultime effort, elle approcha la lame de sa poitrine .

« Santana … tu seras toujours l'autre moitié de mon cœur … je t'aime … ma licorne » Souffla t'elle avant d'abattre la lame dans sa poitrine et que ses yeux se fermèrent immédiatement .

La porte claqua enfin et Quinn dut retenir un cri d'horreur . Kurt, lui, observa avec dégout et horreur le sang éclaboussé partout la salle de bain en poussant un cri aigüe semblable a celui d'une fillette .

« Vite ! Vite ! On peut encore - » Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase . Quinn l'avait retint par le bras pour lui dire de s'arrêter . Il la dévisagea . Les larmes roulèrent doucement sur les joues de la blonde aux yeux verts .

« On … a fait ce qu'il fallait … » Murmura cette dernière en regardant a regret le corps sans vie de la blonde aux yeux bleus convulser doucement encore .

« Mais - » Réagit Kurt, mais encore une fois, elle le coupa doucement .

« Laisse la partir … » Souffla t-elle . « Laisse la … retrouver Santana … » Elle sourit un peu dans ses larmes tandis que Kurt serrait les dents en laissant lui aussi sa tristesse se déverser .

« Elle est heureuse maintenant … » Renifla Quinn en s'approchant doucement du corps . Elle retira doucement la lame du couteau de la poitrine de son amie .

Elle remarqua qu'un petit sourire était gravé sur les lèvres froides de Brittany .

Elle essuya ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler d'un revers de manche et regarda Kurt, toujours figé sur le palier, en souriant, puis leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, fixant le ciel d'où une douce éclaircie naquit, dispersant les nuages . Première éclaircie depuis trois mois, maintenant .

« Elle est heureuse, maintenant … » Répéta t-elle . « Elles sont ensembles … pour toujours … »

* * *

_Voilà . Parce que je ne voit pas Brittany sans Santana et inversement ._

_Je pris mentalement pour qu'il y ai du Brittana dans la saison 5 ._

_Review ?_


End file.
